


Aftermath

by mrstyler_joseph



Category: After - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstyler_joseph/pseuds/mrstyler_joseph
Summary: Tessa and Hardin. Fucked up and in love. In the aftermath of a traumatic event, what will happen? Can love really fix everything?(Set around the time of after we collided, starts off at the party Tessa goes to with Vance publishing)*Original idea credit, of course goes to the wonderful Anna Todd*
Relationships: Hardin Scott/Tessa Young
Kudos: 1





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) 
> 
> This was just an idea that came to my head after watching After for the 50th time! Haha. I hope you enjoy. This will have more parts too.

Tessa’s head was a blur as she swayed her hips to the loud music. Her head was sticky with sweat, her hair matted to it. She licked her lips as she contemplated getting some water, she knew she would have a killer hangover tomorrow if she didn’t sober up soon. 

Tessa’s P.O.V 

My head is banging. I thought to myself as I pushed through the busy crowds, music rushed through my ears as I stumble my way forward. The old Tessa would never have been anywhere near to a nightclub, I smile as I think of the timid person I used to be, the person who I was before I met Hardin. Hardin, I smile drunkly. If we didn’t need to get whatshisname to invest I wouldn’t be here. Drunk out my mind. I thought just how mad Hardin would be if he knew I was here, he would tell my that I was a naughty girl and he would bend over the bathroom sink and fuck me raw, his soft hands would pull my head to his kissi... my thoughts were interrupted by a unfamiliar hand grabbing my arm and pulling me into a bathroom stall.

I blink, confused as strong arms push me down to the ground. I whimper, but it’s nothing compared to the loud boom of the music. My vision becomes more focused and I don’t recognise the man on top of me. In an instant his lips are locked on mine, his kisses me and I try to push him away, my feeble attempts laughable. I clutch at my phone in my hand, racking my head for what I could do in my intoxicated state. “N-no” I mumble foolishly, as if he would stop. My heart sank as I heard his belt unbuckle. 

All of a sudden I feel that my fingers are moving, pressing buttons that are etched into my memory, something I’m glad about as I can’t look at the screen. I just pray he answers. 

Hardin’s POV

I’m drunk. As usual. I haven’t heard from Tessa in weeks and it’s driving me insane. I’m at some lame party with my lame friends when all I want- no all I need is to be with Tessa. 

“Hey hot stuff” I roll my eyes at the sound of her voice. Molly. 

“Fuck off” I spit at her, not even bothering to glance at her, I take another swig from the bottle of vodka and grimace at its bitter taste. Molly, choosing to ignore my obvious disdain for her plops herself down on my lap. She fiddles with my hair and I shudder at her touch. I feel my phone vibrate next to me. I pick it up, Tessa. I shove Molly off of my lap and run outside. 

The cold air hits me as I rush outside to answer my phone. I hope she didn’t call accidentally, I silently pray as I click the accept button.

“Tessa!” I say, unsure of what do when no sound greets me. “Tessa? Where are you? It’s so lou-“ the line goes dead. My brows furrow in a mix of anger and confusion. How could she just call me and hang up like that. I think to myself. Fuck this. Fuck her. I head back inside, grab my bottle of vodka and head upstairs.

Tessa’s POV

My heart almost skips a beat when I hear Hardin’s voice, it felt like almost a whisper compared to the music but it was all I needed. My heart sinks when the man on top of me snatches my phone out of my hand and smashes it on the ground. Who was going to save me now. 

His hands are rough and angry, not like the touch I’m used to. His hand reaches up my skirt as I cry for him to stop. “No underwear” he smirks “I knew you were a slut”. I’m not a slut, I thought to myself. By now his hands are groping my breasts, I squeeze my eyes shut and try to picture that it’s Hardin on top of me and not a drunk stranger. No luck. No matter what all I see is the stranger. 

His breath is hot on my face and his hand snakes up to cover my mouth as I begin to shout for help. It would be futile anyway- nobody would hear. I feel his sweaty fingers poking at my entrance and I cry out in fear. Please. No. No. This can’t be happening. He shoves something into my sobbing mouth to gag me. And that’s when he pushes in. It’s the worst pain I’ve ever felt. Worse than my dad leaving, worse than the bet. Tears flood my face as I cry and beg for him to stop. He keeps going. 

It felt like it had been going on for hours, when in reality, it could have only been minutes. My sobs lost in the music along with his grunts of pleasure. I cry louder and louder as I feel his hot breath on my neck. Kissing me, sucking me, biting me. In this moment, all I wanted was to die. This could never be fixed. Why hadn’t anyone rescued me? Could nobody hear what was happening. I open my eyes when I hear the door swing open and my eyes widen and fill with fresh tears as I see Trevor. His eyes are filled with fear and anger as he rushes over. He drags the man off of me as I feel myself slowly fading into darkness. 

Trevors POV

I had scanned the whole of the club in search of Tessa. She was wasted and I had to let her know I was leaving. I wanted to convince her to leave with me, I didn’t want her here on her own. There were some sketchy looking men around tonight. I racked my brain as I could think where she could be, I had asked Kimberly and Vance if they had seen her which they hadn’t. 

I checked my phone. The dim light coming from the screen told me that it was 1:00am. Shit. I had to find Tessa. I scanned the crowd again, no Tessa. I walked up the stairs onto the balcony, there would be a better view from up there. I push my glasses up my nose and peer around. My nose crinkles in disgust as I see a couple practically having sex on a booth. I look away quickly and shake my head. I sigh and head for the bathroom. When I open the door, I’m met with an agonising sob. It’s Tessa. Her head turns and her tear filled eyes lock with mine. Clouds blur my vision as I rush over and pull the retched man off of her. I could kill him. I don’t think twice before punching him in the face. I hit him again and again, not thinking clearly. I see stars momentarily when he punches me square in the face but he grunts and scurries off not long after. 

My heart breaks as I see Tessa, lying on the floor, unconscious. Her beautiful dress tucked up around her waist. I try not to look as pull her dress down and pick her up. She’s light. And her skin feels so soft against mine. My mind races, as I call an Uber and head back to the hotel. 

Hardin’s POV

I was furious with Tessa. How dare she mess with my feelings like that. Bitch. I thought to myself. I felt guilty immediately after. But my guilt turns to anger again when I realise she was in a club. I rub my fingers over my dry lips and go off in search of Molly. She would make him forget. 

When I find her she’s bending over a table talking to Steph. I can see her thong poking out beneath her tiny skirt. I lick my lips. I want her. Maybe it was because I was drunk. Maybe it was because I was angry. But I didn’t care. I needed to feel. 

“Molly” I call out, it’s more of a slur but she still turns her head. A devilish smile on her face. “Hardin, I knew you’d come back for me” She smirks, she opens her mouth again to speak but I silence her with my lips. She kisses me back and I pick her up and take her to my old room.

We fuck. We fuck again and again and again. After the fourth time we lay panting next to each other. It felt wonderful, I felt wonderful. But my mind suddenly screams at me as I realise what I’ve done. I want to kick myself. Molly tries to kiss my sweaty neck but I pull away. 

“Get out” I say coldly. 

“What?” Molly asks, a confused look on her face. Slimy bitch. I think to myself. 

“GET OUT” I scream. Her face is furious as she storms out of bed and picks up her skimpy dress. 

“FINE. Fuck you” she says venomously and with that she slams the door. 

Fuck. I think to myself. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I grab my clothes. 

I lie motionless in bed for a while. Staring at a wall blank wall my mind buzzing. After a while, I remember that Tessa shares her location with me. Fuck. I need to find her. 

Tessa’s POV

My head is fuzzy when I wake up, I panic as the memories of what happened flood back to me. My breathing starts to get heavier as I panic more and more. I’m greeted with a soft hand squeeze. Trevor. My teary eyes lock with his for a second time tonight and he gives me a sad smile. “We’re almost back at the hotel” he says softly. I nod slightly as I fade back into darkness. 

When I wake up again, I’m lead on the sofa in my suite. Trevor is sat opposite me a concerned look on his face. I sit up, yelping in pain, I look at my arms and legs that are littered with developing bruises and cuts. I start to cry. Sobs rack my whole body as I curl up in a ball. Trevor walks over to me and sits down. I collapse into his lap. He strokes my back as I sob and sob and sob. I hear Trevor sigh sadly. He strokes my back and whispers that it will be okay. 

All of a sudden there’s a loud bang at the door. I hear a voice shouting and I cry even more. I try to pull Trevor back onto the sofa as he goes to answer the door. But it’s too late. Fuck. Hardin. Hardin looks at Trevor, to me, back to Trevor and then to me again. His eyes are furious. He slams the door. 

“What the fuck did you to do to her” he demands. 

Hardins POV

I can’t believe my eyes when I see fucking Trevor, of all people, standing at Tessa’s hotel room door. What’s worse, Tessa is crying, shaking and covered in bruises. What. The. Fuck. Did. Trevor. Do. 

Trevor sighs, “Hardin, Now’s not a good time-“ how dare he. Now is not a good time? My eyebrows furrow with anger and hostility. 

“Trevor, I swear to fucking god, if you fucking touched her I-“ he interrupts me 

“Hardin, I just save- look. I should go. It’s not my place to say” 

I glare at him as he walks over to Tessa and my blood boils as he bends down and kisses her forehead. He whispers something in her ear and my skin aches to know what he says. He walks back to me, nods at me sadly and closes the door. 

I walk over to Tessa’s silent, sobbing frame. “Tessa?” She looks up, her glazed eyes wide with sadness. “What happened?” Her eyes closed and she winced as if I had slapped her. I sit down next to her and touch her leg, it breaks my heart when she recoils so much she falls on the floor. She curls up in a ball on the floor and rocks herself back and fourth. I’m at a loss of what to do. 

“Tessa” I say softly as I kneel next to her. Let’s get you out of this dress I whisper. I pick her up and carry her gently to the bed, my hands barely graze her skin as I pull the dress over her head and yet she still shakes with fear. My eyes are blurry with tears as I think what could have happened to her. 

“D’you want to have a shower” I ask her gently. Her wide doe eyes look up at me and she blinks. She nods softly and stares down at the floor. I offer her my hand and I’m glad that she takes it, we walk hand in hand to the bathroom. I can’t help but stare at her arms; ugly purple bruises are developing on her wrists. I gulp heavily and turn the water on. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” I press. I know I shouldn’t. But my head is buzzing with so many thoughts and I needed to know. Tessa shakes her head sadly and I ball my fists, why won’t she tell me? 

“I love you Hardin” she mumbles into the water. 

I smile sadly “I love you Tessa”. 

Tessa’s POV

Everything hurts. My heart, my body. Every fibre in my body stings with pain as I go over and over what had happened to me. I should tell Hardin. I will tell Hardin.  
No. I can’t. He’ll be mad. He’ll be angry. He’ll... Hate me. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” He asks me. I sigh and shake my head. I realise that my lip is sore, I must have been biting it. A nervous habit I stopped when I met Hardin. 

“I love you Hardin” I say, hoping with all my heart that he says it back. 

“I love you Tessa” he replies. I’m not convinced.

When I finish in the shower Hardin takes my hand and helps me out. For the first time this evening, I don’t flinch at his touch. I look up at him and instantly crumble, I fall into his chest sobbing harder than I ever had before. His hands cradle me softly and he rocks me back and fourth as we fall to the floor.

After a while, my crying subsides and he picks me up and places me on the bed. Slowly, I feel myself falling into slumber, but I don’t want to sleep. I don’t want to be awake either. I feel Hardin’s arm wrap round me and pull me in. I lay my head against his chest. I start to cry again, agonising sobs that shake the bed. 

“Oh Tessa” Hardin groans sadly “Please tell me what happened” he whispers. 

I gulp. He’s going to hate me. I shut my eyes tightly and try to picture happy thoughts. I take a deep breath and bite my lip. “I was raped” I whisper. 

I feel Hardin move from beneath me. My head hits the bed. My eyes open when I hear the door slam. I start to cry again. I knew he would hate me. 

Hardin’s POV

Raped. My Tessa. My Blood boiled and I stood up. I couldn’t be here. Not now. Not with her. I slam the door, furious. I’m going to drink myself to death. 

I stumble down the stairs into the hotel lobby. Anger clouds as my vision as I head to the bar. I order a double vodka and slump down into a chair. I’m brought out of my thoughts when I hear Trevors voice. “Hardin?” He says “why aren’t you with Tessa?” How dare he, how dare he come and ask me these questions. He left her to be raped. 

“I just can’t be around her right now” I admit angrily “not that it’s any of your business” I add. Trevor sakes his head. 

“What the fuck man” he says, venom hitting me with every word. “She was raped and YOU can’t be around her” he continues. The words stab my heart.

“She... she had sex with someone else” I slur angrily as I take another swig of my drink. “Another” I say to the barmaid. 

“Hardin, she didn’t have sex. She- well, her face- it was the worst thing I’ve ever seen” he sounds like he’s going to cry. Wimp.

“So what. Not my problem” I say bluntly as I down my drink and slam outside into the cold air. 

I’m a twat, I know I’m a twat but I failed her. I failed my mum and now I’ve failed Tessa. MY Tessa was... my mind doesn’t want to comprehend what had happened to her. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.


End file.
